Season of Change
by life in perspective
Summary: The Stetsons and their family and friends navigate the Christmas season after the many changes, good and bad, they've dealt with in recent months. Follows my story, Reckless Abandon.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions are the rightful owners of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, its characters, and its premise. The plot for this story and any original characters remain property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended; this work is written solely for the pleasure of the author and the readers, and no profit is being made. This story, however, does belong to its author, and any reproduction or distribution is prohibited without authorization of said author.

_Author's Note: I wrote my first fanfiction, Independence Day, at Christmastime, so I figure it's fair game to write a Christmas story in July! I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter One** _Saturday, December 23, 1989_

Amanda Stetson looked out her living room window at the blanket of snow that surrounded her home. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful picture in front of her. She turned around and looked at the evidence of Christmas: a beautiful tree, decorated by loving hands, but bare around the bottom to keep little hands from grabbing precious ornaments; a plate of Christmas cookies, half-eaten on the coffee table; several albums of Christmas music stacked on top of the turntable, ready to be played. Christmas was her favorite time of year, but this year was different. Grief had touched her family in recent months, changing their lives forever. Although this was the first Christmas for baby Katie, it was also the first Christmas without Joe and Carrie King.

Amanda looked up and saw her youngest son, Jamie, walk down the stairs. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said, giving him a smile.

"Morning, Mom," he responded listlessly.

Amanda walked over to him and gave him a hug. "So, anything planned for today?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

"I don' know," he mumbled. She followed him into the kitchen where Dotty was feeding Katie breakfast. He sat at the table and Amanda brought over a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

Phillip came up behind her and took the plate, so Amanda got another plate for Jamie. "Morning, Mom," Phillip greeted with a half-smile.

"So, fellas, I talked with Peggy Lightner a few minutes ago," she began, smiling at the boys. They looked up at her with interest. They'd been friends with Max and David since they were little and always enjoyed spending time with them. "They're going up to their uncle's farm in Maryland for the day and thought you might want to tag along. From what I understand, there are some pretty big hills to go sledding down. So…wanna go?"

She looked from Phillip to Jamie, trying to gauge what they were thinking. In recent years, they'd spent the night before Christmas Eve with their father. She was hoping that this trip might take their minds off of their recent loss.

"Sure, Mom, that sounds like fun…are we spending the night?" Phillip answered, with less enthusiasm than he would normally show.

"That's totally up to you," Amanda answered. "Peggy said she'd love to have you stay and would bring you back in the morning."

"But, if we change our minds about sleeping over…" Jamie began.

"…then your mother and I will pick you up," Lee answered as he walked in with a newly awake Sarah.

Jamie looked at Phillip and nodded. "OK, Mom, we'll go…unless you want us to stay home."

"I want you boys to have fun," Amanda reassured them. "Don't worry about us. Your grandmother is going to her party tonight, and we thought we'd go over to Francine's with the girls."

The boys nodded, then started talking about which hill at the farm would be the fastest. Amanda looked at Lee and smiled. It was going to be a difficult few days, but they could get through them as long as they were together.

SMK SMK

Francine sat on her couch, reading the Saturday paper. It had been a long week- the Agency had been involved with some of the details involving the invasion of Panama earlier in the week, and the Q Bureau had dealt with some diplomatic issues that arose from the mission. She sighed contentedly. She'd felt happier and more satisfied at work in the last couple of months than she had in years. She felt challenged by the new responsibilities and enjoyed the camaraderie with her close friends, Amanda and Lee, as well as her new partnership with Ephraim Beaman. Of course, that partnership now extended into her personal life as well, she thought with a smile. It had been an amazing month and, for once in her life, Francine was excited about the possibilities her future held.

She took a sip of coffee and turned to the society page. With all the holiday festivities, there would be plenty of DC gossip to be savored. As she scanned the gossip columns, she came across an item that nearly caused her to spit her coffee out. According to the paper, Jonathan Stone had pulled his latest stunt- leaving Eloise Clare, daughter of Ambassador Steven Clare, at the altar.

"I can't believe he did it again!" she gasped, then mentally corrected herself. Jonathan Stone was capable of just about anything, as she knew very well. It had been well over a year since she'd finally rid herself of the toad and she still questioned herself on why it had taken her so long to throw him out of her life.

It hadn't been a good break-up by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, she still heard whispers around the Agency about how she'd acted afterwards. Truth be told, she hadn't handled any of the situation very well, and it still embarrassed her to remember some of the tantrums she'd thrown.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her reflection. She picked it up on the second ring, answering, "Hello?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to bring lunch or if you wanted to go somewhere while we went shopping," Ephraim greeted.

"Well…I told Amanda dinner would be at 7, so we really need to get groceries, and if you bring lunch, I don't know when we'll get back out…"

"So, lunch out it is. I'll be there in ten minutes," Ephraim laughed. Francine hung up the phone and gave another contented sigh. Tonight was going to be a special night. She'd never cooked an entire meal for anyone before, but she was bound and determined to do this for Amanda. Ephraim had offered to help her when she'd first suggested it, and she'd happily agreed. Tonight was going to be wonderful, she just knew it.

SMK SMK

Amanda and Lee maneuvered through the grocery store, trying to get some last minute items for the Christmas dinner they would be serving Christmas Day. Dotty had sent them off, telling them that she would watch the girls in her apartment while she started getting ready for Delilah Hemmings's annual Christmas party.

"Amanda, tell me again why this couldn't have been taken care of earlier this week?" Lee groused.

Amanda gave him a look and answered patiently, "You know that Mother didn't want to bring Sarah out while she had that cough, and we were a little busy with the invasion, remember?"

"I know, I know," Lee sighed. "You know how much I hate grocery shopping."

"Yes, I know, and I promise, that if you are a good boy, I'll give you a reward later," Amanda teased, giving him a grin.

Lee raised his eyebrows and quipped, "A reward, huh? Sounds intriguing, Mrs. Stetson."

"Yes, I was thinking along the lines of a…Chewy Chubby Bar," she said, giving him a teasing look.

"A Chewy Chubby Bar?" he sputtered, then suddenly remembered the incident she was referring to. "I seem to recall that, at the time, I told you I wanted a woman."

"Well, I…" Amanda began to answer when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Amanda King?" Lee and Amanda turned to look at a man who stood in front of their cart. Lee gave him a once over- he was an average man with very little to distinguish him other than the delighted smile that warmed his face.

"Dean? Oh my gosh, Dean! How are you?" Amanda said in surprise. Lee looked in amazement at the man who had unwittingly brought them together so many years ago. This was the infamous Dean to whom he was indebted to for unwittingly changing his and Amanda's lives forever?

"I'm fine, Amanda. You're looking very well, I must say," Dean answered. "It's been…what, five years?"

"I think so," she laughed. "Oh, Dean, I want you to meet my husband, Lee Stetson. Lee, this is Dean McGuire."

Dean proffered his hand and Lee shook it, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Dean." He turned to Amanda and said, "I'm going to let you two catch up while I finish getting what we need. You know how Dotty can get if she thinks she's going to be late." He flashed her a smile, then headed down the aisle.

"Dotty…how is your mother?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

"She's doing great. She actually lives above our garage now- we converted it into an apartment when I was pregnant," Amanda shared.

"Well that's wonderful- so how does Jamie like finally being a big brother?"

"He loves it- we actually have two daughters, Katie and Sarah," Amanda responded.

"Twins?" Dean asked.

"No," Amanda shook her head, then answered, "Actually, we just adopted Sarah. She was Joe's daughter with his second wife, Carrie."

"I heard about Joe, Amanda. I'm so sorry for your loss. How are the boys handling it?"

"About as well as you can expect, but we're making it through. They're really close to Lee, so that helps. How about you, Dean? Did you ever…"

"Get married? Not yet, but I've been seeing a really great lady, Ellen, for about a year," he confided. "Actually, I was planning on giving her a ring for Christmas."

"That's wonderful, Dean. I hope you are as happy with her as I am with Lee," she congratulated. "Speaking of Lee, I've seen him pass this aisle four times, so I better go help him. Mother is going to a party tonight, so I need to get home."

"It was great seeing you again, Amanda," Dean said as he turned to go. "Merry Christmas!"

Amanda smiled and responded, "Merry Christmas, Dean!" Then she turned to see Lee passing the aisle again, trying to look nonchalant.

"So that was the legendary Dean," Lee said as he watched the other man walk away.

"Wow, Lee, I'm impressed- you actually got his name right for once," Amanda laughed. "Now, since I'm sure you've memorized these two end caps, why don't we get the rest of our stuff so we can go home?"

Lee gave her a look, then laughed and said, "Do I still get my reward?"

Amanda laughed, then wrapped her arms around his arm as they walked down the next aisle, "You will never change, Scarecrow."

He smiled at her, shook his head, and whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."

SMK SMK

Francine finished "baby proofing" her living room while Ephraim finished setting the table. "Ephraim," she called over, "Do you see anything that the girls could get into or break?"

"Looks like you got everything. I'm pretty sure Amanda is bringing their playpen, though," Ephraim said as he wrapped his arms around her, setting chin on her shoulder.

"I hope they like dinner. I know I'm not much of a cook…" Francine worried. She'd spent the afternoon in the kitchen preparing roast chicken breast, wild rice pilaf, and some homemade rolls. Ephraim had helped by preparing a Caesar salad and she'd made a cheesecake, something she knew she did well.

Ephraim turned her around and gently placed his hands on her face. "They are going to love dinner. You've done a great job on the meal and Amanda and Lee are going to have a great time. You worry too much."

She leaned in and placed her lips on his, kissing him tenderly. As they began to move their lips, their passion began to build. Ephraim moved his hands down her face and laced them around her back. Francine slowly brought her arms up to encircle his neck, drawing him closer.

Ephraim drew back and whispered, "Francine, I…" Before he could continue, the doorbell rang.

Francine sighed and gave him a quick kiss, then went to answer the door. She opened it to reveal Amanda, Lee, Sarah, and Katie. Ephraim helped greet them, then went back down to the car with Lee to get all of the paraphernalia that went with the girls.

"Francine, whatever you are cooking smells wonderful! I can't tell you how much I've looked forward to tonight," Amanda gushed as she followed Francine to the living room.

"Oh, thanks, Amanda. I have to admit…I'm a little nervous about what you'll think of my cooking," Francine said sheepishly.

Amanda grinned and said, "I'm sure it will be delicious." She looked around and continued, "I see you prepared for our onslaught."

Ephraim and Lee came back in with a large diaper bag and the playpen. While Lee set it up, Ephraim went over to Francine and whispered, "I'm going to get the wine. Do you want me to get anything else?"

"No, I'll get the canapés," she answered and they went to the kitchen.

Amanda set Sarah in the playpen, but Katie refused to go, gripping her mother's shirt fiercely.

Lee said, "Do you want me to try?"

"No, she's in a different place. She'll be fine in a few minutes," Amanda answered and sat on the couch with Katie, angling her so she could see her sister playing with their toys. Soon, Katie was clamoring to get in the playpen.

"That was brilliant," Francine commended as she came in with the canapés. "It never ceases to amaze me how good you are with kids."

"Oh, Francine, it just comes with a lot of mistakes and a lot of practice. I can guarantee I wasn't like this when Jamie and Phillip were little," Amanda explained.

"Well, I know I'll make tons of mistakes whenever I have kids," Francine continued as she sat down next to Amanda.

Amanda turned to Lee and arched her eyebrows. Lee shrugged and smiled. Sometimes it amazed him how much Francine had changed in the past few years. He would never have pegged Francine as someone who would ever have wanted children but, then again, he had never dreamed he would be a father. Amanda smiled at him as if reading his mind.

SMK SMK

Dinner went well and everyone praised Francine's well-prepared meal. Soon, Katie and Sarah began to get fussy, so they moved to the living room. Amanda got comfortable in an easy chair with Katie and her bottle, while Francine when to pick up Sarah.

Sarah shook her head, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She spotted Lee and raised her hands, saying, "Dada."

Lee looked at Amanda, then back at his daughter. "You want Daddy, Sarah?"

"Dada!" she said more insistently, bouncing on her legs and trying to grab Lee's arms.

Lee bent down and picked up the sleepy girl and grinned, saying, "Did you hear that? She called me 'Dada', Amanda."

"Yes, she did, Lee, that's wonderful," Amanda said with a small smile.

"It's got to be hard on all of you," Ephraim commented. "I mean, you're glad Sarah is a part of your family, but you are still dealing with the grief over how it happened. I don't know how you manage it."

"It's been tough," Lee agreed. "I love Sarah, and I'm so proud that she sees me as her daddy, but I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to replace Joe."

"The boys and I know that, Lee. I think you are doing a great job, especially with the kids. It's good that Sarah has bonded with us. We're honoring Joe and Carrie by making her a complete member of our family," Amanda said.

Francine looked at the babies, then glanced at Ephraim. He was watching Lee gently rock Sarah, then noticed Francine looking at him. She saw a look of longing in his eyes that took her breath away. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing all of them out of their reverie. "I hope that's not the boys," Amanda whispered as Francine went to answer it. "I really want them to have a good time with the Lightners."

"Hello?" Francine answered. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to ever hear from you again…yes, he's still with me…no, you can't come over…yes, I saw what you did…Goodbye, Jonathan." Francine hung up the phone and gave a loud sigh. She turned around and saw three pairs of eyes trained on her. "So, did you hear that Jonathan left Eloise Clare at the altar?"

Amanda and Lee exchanged glances and Ephraim got up and walked over to Francine. "Are you OK?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, though I have a nasty feeling that he's going to show up here sooner or later," Francine muttered.

Amanda stood up and said, "Don't let him get to you, Francine. You're welcome to come stay with us if you'd like."

"No…I'm not going to let him run me off. I think I can handle Jonathan after all this time. I appreciate it, though," Francine smiled.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but Sarah is getting really heavy and I think we need to get the girls home and in bed," Lee suggested.

Francine helped Amanda get everything together while Ephraim held a sleeping Katie. Lee walked over to him and whispered, "You need to be careful of Stone. He can turn nasty when he wants to."

Ephraim nodded and responded, "I've got it covered. Francine's never going to have to deal with that creep alone again."

The four friends walked out to the car and got the sleeping girls into their car seats. Amanda gave Francine a hug and said, "Tonight was wonderful, Francine. Now, I expect you and Ephraim for Christmas dinner on Monday. You're welcome to join us for church tomorrow night as well."

"Thanks, Amanda. We'll see you Monday," Francine smiled. She walked backwards until she leaned into Ephraim and they waved their friends off.

They turned and made their way back to Francine's apartment in silence. As Ephraim closed the door, Francine noticed her answering machine blinking. She gave a sigh and played the message.

"Francine, it's me again. I really need to see you. I know you still have feelings for me. Call me."

"Ugh!" Francine grimaced as she pounded on the machine to turn it off.

Ephraim grabbed her hands and laughed, "Don't kill the messenger, Francine. I don't think your answering machine deserves to die, do you?"

"I just don't get why he can't leave me alone! I thought I made it pretty clear to him that I had moved on. _You_ made it clear I had moved on."

"What do you expect? He's an idiot!" Ephraim said and enclosed her in his arms. "Francine, I know you can handle yourself just fine. But, I want you to know that I'm here for you if you want help in dealing with that sleaze bucket."

"I know, Ephraim," she answered as she hugged him closer. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. You're the first person I've ever had in my life who puts me above everyone else."

Ephraim looked down at the woman in his arms and knew that he couldn't hold back any longer. He'd taken it slow with her, knowing that she had had so many bad experiences in the past. But, he needed for her to hear this more than anything. "Francine," he whispered as he turned her face up to look at him. He caressed her face with his index finger. "I…I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I can't imagine my life without you and I'm so glad we're together. You are everything to me." He looked into her eyes, searching to see what effect his words were having.

Francine closed her eyes, somewhat stunned by his admission. He loved her. She'd thought for awhile that he was in love with her, but he'd never said anything. He _loved_ her. She knew that Ephraim was not the sort of man to throw those words around flippantly. She knew that he would only say them if he truly meant them. He loved _her_. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with fear in his eyes. She thought about the feelings that had grown so strong inside her over the past month and knew she needed to respond.

"Oh, Ephraim," she breathed. "I can't tell you what that means to me. You are way too good for me. You deserve so much more than me." She looked down and gathered every ounce of courage she possessed. She looked back up and could see that his face was ashen, as if she'd given him a sucker punch. Suddenly, she realized that her words had given him the wrong impression. She lifted her hands to his face and pulled his face closer to him, kissing him gently. "Ephraim, I love you, too."

"You do?" he croaked, afraid that he'd mistaken her words.

"Oh, yes, I do. I am so in love with you I can't even think straight sometimes," she laughed. "You are the best thing that's ever come into my life and I can't believe I was lucky enough that you hung around for me to come to my senses."

Ephraim pulled her close and kissed her with every fiber of his being. "Oh, God, I do love you so much! I've wanted to tell you for so long. I just didn't know…"

"…how I would react?" Francine chuckled at his nod. "I can understand that. But, I'm glad you finally told me." She pulled away from him and nodded to her machine. "I know I can handle him on my own, but I really would rather have your help. Please say you'll stay with me?"

"For as long as you'll have me," he answered, then kissed her again. They stood there, relishing the newfound openness they'd found, each knowing that they would never have to face life's challenges alone…ever again.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two** _Sunday, December 24, 1989_

Francine awoke to the delicious aroma of coffee brewing. She lay back on her pillow with her eyes closed, relishing the dream. A few moments passed and she could still smell it, along with hearing the sounds of someone moving in her kitchen, and was that…bacon?

Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back to her. She smiled when she remembered how wonderful the night had ended, then saw that she was no longer alone.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ephraim said as he walked over to the bed, carrying a mug. He handed it to her, and she took a sip. She took a long look at the man in front of her. Gone were the days when Ephraim resembled a nerd with the big glasses and the goofy haircut. Once Lee and Amanda had accepted him into their fold, Lee had taken him out and "helped" him choose better clothes, a better cut, and convinced him to get contacts. He was self-confident and wore a huge smile that she could no longer resist.

"I could get used to waking up to this," Francine giggled. He took the mug out of her hand and grabbed at her sides, knowing exactly where she was ticklish. She laughed as she pulled him down, kissing him with abandon.

A little while later, she threw on her robe and got out of bed, taking the lukewarm mug with her. Ephraim got up and followed her to the kitchen. "Let me finish the eggs and we'll have breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful," Francine responded. "I'll get the paper and join you at the table."

She opened the door and reached down for the paper. As she did, she noticed two black shoes walk up. She stood up and found herself face to face with Jonathan Stone.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," he whispered, running his hand down her arm.

"What are you doing here?" she groaned.

"I told you I'd be stopping by. So," he said, walking into her apartment, "looks like I'm just in time for breakfast. When did you start cooking?"

As Jonathan walked over to the table, Ephraim walked out of the kitchen, carrying two plates. "What are you doing here?" he asked, incredulity filling his voice.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked, looking Ephraim over. It was obvious that Ephraim was quite at home in Francine's apartment, wearing only sweatpants.

"I think you remember who I am," Ephraim responded with scorn. "And you are interrupting our breakfast. Is there something that you needed?"

Francine nearly giggled at the expression of astonishment on Jonathan's face. She walked over to where Ephraim was and put her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then, she looked at Jonathan and said, "So…are you still under the illusion that I still have feelings for you? Because that couldn't be further from the truth. I am off the market. I am in love with Ephraim. You are not welcome here."

"I…you can't possibly be serious, Frannie. You and I belong together. We always find our way back to one another. I'm ready to be with you now. I can be faithful," Jonathan promised.

"I believe the lady told you that you aren't welcome here," Ephraim retorted. He stood up and put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "I think it's time for you to leave." He walked with Jonathan to the door, then gently pushed him out. "Do not bother Francine again. Now, you have yourself a Merry Christmas." Ephraim shut the door and walked back to Francine. "Ready to eat?"

Francine smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, darling."

SMK SMK

Amanda sat with her mother in the den, watching Katie pull herself up on the coffee table. Lee was upstairs with Sarah, changing her diaper.

"So, Mother, Delilah and Captain Kurt announced their engagement at her party last night? When did they even start dating?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I introduced them to each other back in September, I think. Kurt invited me to Maryland for that air show and I brought Delilah along with me. I think it's a match made in heaven. Delilah asked me to be her matron of honor," Dottie explained.

"That's wonderful. So, did Andre make it after all?"

"Yes, he was late, though. He's been offered a position at UC-Berkeley and his flight was delayed due to a storm in the Midwest."

"Is he going to take it?" Amanda asked. Her mother had been seeing Dr. Zernov for well over a year, but had maintained that she had no interest in ever remarrying.

"I think so. I will miss him, but he is making great strides with his work and it makes him happy," Dotty responded.

"Do you love him, Mother?" Amanda asked, putting her hand on her mother's.

"Not like I loved your father, dear," Dotty sighed. "I enjoy his company and I do love him, but I'm not in love with him."

Amanda patted her on the hand, then scooped up Sarah as she toddled into the den. "Ooh, where do you think you're going, precious? Are you running Daddy ragged?"

Lee walked in, running his fingers through his hair. "She's like the Energizer Bunny- nothing stops her!"

Amanda and Dotty laughed and Amanda let Sarah down on the floor. She walked over to her toy chest and started digging through it.

Lee went into the kitchen to get some coffee and heard a car door shut. "Amanda, I think the boys are home."

Amanda got up and went to the front door and opened it. Instead of two boys, she found herself greeting Colonel Robert Clayton, Lee's uncle. "Why, Uncle Robert, what a wonderful surprise!"

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I was given TDY orders to Andrews for the next few weeks, and I thought…well…" he started to explain.

"You came for Christmas!" Amanda exclaimed with glee, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, I'm so happy you are here! Lee! Mother! Look who's come for Christmas!"

Dotty and Lee met them in the hallway. "Sir," Lee began, "I'm…uh…well…Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Skip. Now, where are my great-nephews and great-nieces?" Robert clapped Lee on the shoulder and wandered into the den.

Another car pulled up and Amanda saw the boys climb out of the Lightners' car. "Well, here come the boys," she said as she walked outside to help them bring their things in.

"Mom, those hills were gnarly!" Phillip said as they walked in.

"Uncle Robert, when did you get here?" Jamie greeted as he saw his great-uncle on the couch with Katie.

Amanda smiled at Lee. Their Christmas was getting better already. Aunt Lillian would be arriving later in the afternoon and the house would again be filled with family.

SMK SMK

Francine came out of her bedroom, suitcase in hand. "OK, I've packed for several days, including what I'm going to wear tomorrow for Christmas dinner. Now what?"

She and Ephraim had talked after Jonathan had left. He thought it was a good idea for her to come stay with him at least through Christmas Day, so that Jonathan couldn't ruin their first holiday together.

"Have you gotten presents for Amanda's family?" he asked, looking around her apartment.

"Oh my gosh!" Francine said, dropping her overnight case. "I don't have anything! I totally forgot! I meant to go this week, but we were so busy at work, and then I was so focused on last night's dinner! What am I going to do?"

Ephraim laughed and grabbed her arms. "It's OK. I've gotten the boys a couple of video games, so they're taken care of. I don't have anything for the girls, though. I have no idea what to get. We'll put your bags in my car, then we'll head to the mall. OK?"

Francine took a deep breath and agreed. "Let me call Amanda and make sure I know who all will be there. I don't want to leave anyone out."

A couple of hours later, Ephraim pulled into his apartment's parking garage. Francine had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, exhausted from the marathon shopping expedition. He gently shook her awake, saying, "Francine, we're home. Let's get this stuff up to my apartment."

"Sure," she agreed sleepily. She slowly got out of the car and grabbed a few of the bags. As they made their way to his apartment, she gave him a grin. While they'd been shopping, she'd come up with the perfect Christmas present for him, and she couldn't wait to give it to him.

They spent the afternoon wrapping the many presents they'd purchased and decorating the small Christmas tree Ephraim had purchased on the way home while she'd slept. Eventually, they'd sprawled on the couch, exhausted with the effort.

Ephraim handed Francine a glass of wine and smiled at her. "So, is this how you usually spend Christmas Eve?"

"Hardly," Francine laughed. "I usually choose one or two society soirees to attend, accompanied by some up and coming lawyer or diplomat. Christmas has never been that big a deal to me."

"I hope it is now," Ephraim said, giving her a smile.

"Honestly, this is the best Christmas Eve I've spent in a long time," she smiled back.

"So, I want to understand what the deal is with Stone," Ephraim began, putting his hand on hers. "If I'm going to help you get rid of him for good, I need to know why he thinks he can get you back so easily."

"Seriously?" Francine questioned. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Francine, no secrets…remember? I'm not going to judge you by your past. I just want to know what hold he thinks he has over you," Ephraim promised.

"All right," Francine answered, "But, I can promise you, it's no fairy tale. I first met Jonathan when I was 20 and about to be a senior at Brown. He was an aide to the senator from Rhode Island and I was working as a congressional intern. He was dashing and debonair and everything I thought I wanted. We dated throughout that summer, then broke up when I went back to school. A few years later, though, we met again. I had just completed Station One and was going through my freshman classes. I thought it was love and, six months later, when he asked me to marry him, I was thrilled."

"So, what happened?" Ephraim questioned.

"My mother flew in, planned everything, and, right before the wedding, Lee brought me a note that had been delivered to the Agency. It said that he couldn't go through with it. He was confused about what he wanted and that I should move on without him. So, I did. I swore right then and there that I would never let any man take advantage of me."

"Oh, Francine," Ephraim whispered.

"Well, you know what happened next. He showed up several years later during that Brody case," Francine reminded Ephraim. "And, I was stupid enough to give him a second chance. I really thought he'd grown up. We'd both been so young the first time around and he…swept me off my feet."

"I remember," Ephraim muttered. Francine gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"So, as you know, we dated on and off for the next year and a half. Looking back, I think it had more to do with being jealous of what Lee had found than what I really felt for Jonathan, but I convinced myself that Jonathan was 'the one'. I really thought we were headed for marriage and I thought I was ready for it."

"I thought you were going to marry him, too," Ephraim muttered. Francine gave him a sweet smile and he kissed her hand.

"Well, he asked me to in July of 1988 and I said yes…again. The next day I went to his apartment and found him with his secretary," Francine sighed. Ephraim gave her a confused look and she continued, "I found him…with…his secretary. That's when I forced him to admit that he'd been two-timing me for most of our relationship. I didn't take that well."

"Ooh," Ephraim said. "So that explains why you were such a terror afterwards."

Francine cringed. "Yeah, I'm really sorry I stuffed you into that closet."

"Water under the bridge," Ephraim smiled. "Thanks for telling me, though. I get it now. Every time Jonathan has shown interest in the past, you've gone back to him."

"Exactly," Francine muttered. "Am I an idiot or what?"

"No, you're not an idiot, Francine," Ephraim whispered. "You saw what you wanted to see and Stone knows how to charm you."

"Used to know how to charm me," Francine corrected. "He has zero chance now. What I felt for him is nothing compared to how I feel now. You see me for who I am, and he was more interested in who he wanted me to be. Jonathan is all about image. He really didn't care about me. He cared about what I could do for him."

"So, how do you want to play this? He seems pretty determined," Ephraim said.

"Jonathan always wants what he can't have. He's not going to go away that easily," Francine warned.

"No one is more determined than me, Francine. I waited for you for four years. Stone has nothing on me and I'm never going to let him hurt you again. Got it?" Ephraim grinned and pulled her closer.

Francine smiled and lifted herself to where she was eye to eye with him. "Got it." She leaned forward and gave him a long, slow kiss, whispering, "I think story time is over, don't you?"

"Oh, I think so," Ephraim drawled, pulling her down onto him. "Let's move on to playtime."

SMK SMK

Amanda and Lee's family sat in the living room, gazing at the Christmas tree. They'd just returned from a lovely Christmas Eve service and were ready to open their one Christmas present of the evening.

Amanda looked at Lee, then her mother. Seeing their unspoken agreement, she looked at the boys. "Fellas, we know that this isn't the Christmas we all thought it would be this year. It's been a rough couple of months. All of us wish more than anything that your father and Carrie were still with us, but we can't live in the past. We are going to continue to honor them each and every day, but they would want us to move forward."

Phillip looked at his brother, then responded, "We know, Mom."

"I know and I'm so proud of both of you. So, Lee and I would like to give you a present…from your father and Carrie," Amanda continued, taking a deep breath. The boys exchanged glances, then looked back at their parents, eyes shining. "Phillip, we are giving you Carrie's car. You passed your driver's exam in October, and we've decided that you've proven you're responsible enough to handle your own car, so…here are the keys."

"Are you kidding me?" Phillip whooped. "My own car? Wicked!" He jumped up and gave his mother a bone crushing hug, then did the same to his stepdad.

"Now, we expect you to be responsible with the car, and to help us out with errands and stuff. You're sixteen, though, and we feel you've earned it," Lee cautioned.

"Thanks a lot! Wow! My own car!" Phillip sat down in a daze.

"Jamie, we also wanted you to have something of your father's," Amanda continued, looking at her younger son. "So, we're giving you your father's home computer."

Jamie's face lit up and he let out a jubilant, "Yes!"

"We've had our tech guys go over it and it's in good working order. We expect you to be responsible with it as well, and to let your brother use it for school reports if he needs to," Lee added.

"Boys, your father loved you more than anything and we believe this is what he would've wanted," Amanda finished, tears coming to her eyes.

"What about Sarah, Mom?" Phillip asked.

"We set aside several pieces of Carrie's jewelry to have when she's older," Lee shared.

Soon, other presents were passed out and everyone had a good time. Katie especially liked ripping paper off of several presents.

As the evening wore on, Phillip asked if he could take the car for a ride around the block and Jamie went with him. Dotty took Lillian to her apartment for the night and Robert headed to the nursery where a cot had been set up. Amanda and Lee sat with a sleeping girl in each of their arms.

Amanda looked over at Lee, who cradled Katie in his arms. "Are you ready to put the girls to bed?"

"Sure…are their beds ready?"

"Mother and I set up the portable crib and the playpen up when we got home. We'll put Katie in the crib and Sarah in the playpen, otherwise Sarah will try to climb out," Amanda answered.

They walked up the stairs together and placed the girls in their temporary beds. Amanda gave a deep sigh and turned to Lee. "I think it went OK tonight, don't you?"

"Oh, definitely," Lee answered, gathering her into his arms. "I think a computer and a car were steps in the right direction."

"Oh yeah," Amanda laughed. "That sure put smiles on their faces. You don't think it's too much?"

"No, I don't," Lee answered. "They're going to think of Joe and Carrie every time they use those things. It'll help them move past the grief. They're still just kids and they need to get to where they can think of their father without getting so sad."

"I agree," Amanda whispered. "We better head back downstairs to lock up when they get back."

"Wait a second," Lee said, pulling her closer. "Merry Christmas." He leaned down and began to kiss her. She moved in closer and deepened the kiss. A few moments later, they pulled apart reluctantly, glancing over at their daughters.

"Merry Christmas, Lee."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **_Monday,_ _December 25, 1989_

Amanda woke up to the sounds of giggling. Suddenly, she felt a warm slap on her back, then heard someone say, "Bababababa". She rolled over and found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, good morning, precious," she said as she wrapped her arms around her youngest child. Katie leaned over and said, "baba", then giggled as Amanda lifted her above her.

Lee reached his hand over and smoothed Amanda's hair back, whispering, "Merry Christmas, Mommy."

She gazed at him and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Daddy." He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. Katie squealed and he took her from her mother, kissing her belly and making her giggle.

"Up," Sarah called as she tried to climb out of her playpen. "Up! Up!" Amanda sat up and padded over to her other daughter and pulled her out.

"Merry Christmas, darling! Do you want to come snuggle with us?" Amanda cooed as Sarah snuggled up close. They returned to the bed and all four snuggled close together.

"Oh, Lee, isn't this a wonderful way to get up in the morning?" Amanda sighed as she ruffled his hair.

"Definitely," he agreed, then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Although, I can think of something more intriguing…"

Amanda giggled and breathed, "Oh, I'm sure you and I both can. Maybe we can do something about it later this week."

"Is that a promise?" Lee said as he maneuvered his way closer. Katie and Sarah climbed all over the bed and he gathered Amanda into his arms.

"Oh, it's definitely a promise," she grinned and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Mom!" Jamie called from outside the room. "It's Christmas morning! Lee, come on! We want to open presents!"

Katie heard her brother's voice and started trying to get off the bed. Lee shook his head and placed Katie on the floor. She crawled over to the door and squealed.

"See?" Phillip said from the other side. "Katie wants to open presents, too!"

"We're coming, boys!" Lee said as he opened the door. "Take your sisters downstairs and we'll be down in a minute."

Jamie and Phillip came in and gathered the girls. "Hurry up, Mom!"

Amanda laughed and responded, "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be there. See if your grandma is downstairs- she might need help with breakfast."

The boys hurried down the stairs and Amanda grabbed her robe. "Never a dull moment around here is there?" she laughed as Lee pulled his robe on.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lee said as he pulled her into his embrace. "It's a far cry from chips and guacamole…and I couldn't be happier."

"Good," she whispered as she kissed him tenderly. "Now, let's go have Christmas."

SMK SMK

Something wouldn't leave his cheek alone. Ephraim swatted at the fly, but it kept returning. It tickled his chin, and he tried to turn over on his side, but something blocked him. He swatted at the fly again, and heard a giggle. Flies didn't giggle…

He opened his eyes and saw Francine dragging a piece of Christmas ribbon across his cheek. "What are you doing?" he said groggily.

"Trying to wake you up…what does it look like I'm doing?" Francine replied with a smirk. "Don't you realize it's Christmas morning?"

"Well, Merry Christmas, beautiful," Ephraim answered, flipping her on her back. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, then slipped out of the bed.

"Uh uh uh," Francine scolded playfully. "I want my present!"

Ephraim laughed, then threw his robe on. "Well, I guess I need to get them for you, don't I?"

"Them?" she said brightly as she followed him into his living room.

Ephraim led her over to the Christmas tree and they sat on the floor in front of it. He looked over at how excited Francine was. He shook his head, still unable to believe at times that he had captured her heart.

"What is it, Ephraim? Is something wrong?" she said, seeing a strange look on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong at all…everything's so…right. It just takes me by surprise sometimes, that's all," he said, clearing his throat. "You just…take my breath away."

She smiled and whispered, "I love you, Ephraim."

He leaned over and kissed her gently, whispering, "I will never get tired of hearing that." He straightened up and handed her a large package. "So, want your first present?"

"How many are there?" she asked.

"Two," he answered with a smile.

She ripped the paper off of the package and opened it to find a beautiful midnight blue cashmere sweater. "Oh, Ephraim," she gasped. "It's gorgeous."

"You really look beautiful in blue, Francine. When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you," he answered. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she breathed. "I'm going to wear it today to Amanda's." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much." She beamed at him, then pulled a package out for him.

He opened it and found a light grey button down shirt. "I thought you'd look fantastic in this color," Francine explained. "I hope you like it."

"I do…I love it, Francine," Ephraim answered with a smile. "Now, I want you to open this one." He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She took the box from him and opened it. Inside, she found a gold necklace with a sapphire and diamond pendant hanging at the end. The sapphire had been cut to resemble a heart, with the diamonds surrounding it. She looked up at Ephraim, eyes shining, and whispered, "It's stunning. I've never seen anything like it."

"I love you so much, Francine. When I saw this, I knew it belonged to you," he whispered as she pulled him to her. She gently kissed him, then turned around, saying, "Would you put it on me?"

He took the necklace from her and gently clasped it around her neck. "Merry Christmas, Francine."

"You still have another present, Ephraim," she said as she pulled a box out and handed it to him.

He opened the box and found a leather key chain with a key attached. He looked up at her and she continued, "This is the key…to my apartment. Ephraim, I don't think you know exactly how much you mean to me. In the past, I treated you pretty shabbily and I can't tell you just how much I regret that. I know we've only been together for a short while, but I've come to count on you more than anyone else in my life. I know that I can trust you with anything and everything. I'm so glad you waited for me and I hope that this gift shows you how much I really do love you."

He covered her hand with his and whispered, "I don't know what to say…I…" He drew her into a fierce embrace and kissed her hair. "I love you so much. You've made me very happy."

SMK SMK

Lee watched the boys play their brand new Sega Genesis game system. They had been delighted when they'd opened it that morning. They'd received several articles of clothing and some books and board games, but the Sega was clearly the hit of the day. The girls had also made out like bandits with new outfits, stuffed animals, and other girly toys. They highlight of their Christmas was a plastic kitchen for their nursery.

Amanda walked out of the kitchen and put her arms around his waist. "It's been a good day, hasn't it?"

Lee turned around and kissed her on the cheek, agreeing, "Yes, it has. So, did you really like the earrings I got you?"

She turned to let him see them sparkling in her ears. "Of course I did, sweetheart. But, I really love the weekend getaway you've planned for us for New Year's. I can't wait to go!"

"Well, I thought we deserved a little mini-vacation and your mother agreed. Lillian will still be here and the boys can help your mother with the girls," Lee explained.

"So, they were all on it?" Amanda giggled. Lee nodded and kissed her. "Well, then I guess we can't disappoint them. Does Billy know? I mean, I'd hate for him to assign us a mission…"

"He knows. In fact, he actually suggested it. He seemed to think you've been under a lot of stress lately and thought it might do us some good," Lee clarified.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That'll be Francine and Ephraim," Amanda said as she walked over to the door. She welcomed the friends in and oohed and aahed over the new necklace Francine wore. Lee walked over and clapped Ephraim on the shoulder, then grabbed one of the sacks he was carrying.

Francine followed Amanda into the living room and placed their presents under the tree. "So, did the kids have a good Christmas?" Francine asked as she followed Amanda into the kitchen.

"Oh, absolutely," Amanda shared. "They got just about everything they wanted and then some. It was really fun seeing Katie opening presents. The first Christmas is always special."

"Yes, it is," Francine agreed with a brilliant smile. Before Amanda could question her, Dotty and Lillian entered the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Francine," Dotty said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "My goodness but that is a gorgeous sweater."

"Thank you, Dotty. Ephraim gave it to me for Christmas," Francine beamed. Dotty gave her a smile, then gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Well, dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes," Dotty said as she checked the goose.

"Why don't we go into the living room then, so we can exchange gifts with Francine and Ephraim," Amanda suggested.

They all walked into the living room while Amanda went to the den to get the kids as well as Lee and Ephraim. Lee sat down next to Amanda and gave her a knowing look. She leaned over and whispered, "We'll compare notes later," as she looked at Ephraim as he went to sit next to Francine. Lee smiled at her and gave her a wink. Amanda beamed. This Christmas was getting better and better.

SMK SMK

Later that evening, Amanda and Lee sat on the couch with Ephraim and Francine, drinking a glass of wine. Dotty and Lillian had taken the girls to Dotty's apartment for some "girl time", Colonel Clayton had left to go to his temporary barracks at Andrews, and Phillip and Jamie had driven over to the Lightners to show off the car.

"Amanda, do you mind if I check my messages?" Francine asked. "I tried to reach my mom earlier today, but she was out. We normally talk on Christmas Day, so she might have left a message."

"Of course, Francine. You know you don't have to ask," Amanda agreed. Francine walked into the kitchen. Ephraim angled himself so that he could see her expressions.

Lee noticed and asked, "What's up, Ephraim?"

"What do you mean?" Ephraim responded absently.

"Well, you don't normally watch Francine check her messages. I take it she heard from Jonathan again," Lee continued.

"He showed up yesterday morning when we were about to have breakfast," Ephraim told Lee. "I threw him out." He continued to watch Francine. She was currently smiling, so she must've had a message from her mother.

"You know he's not going to give up," Amanda warned.

"I know, which is why I've moved Francine over to my place. If she has to deal with him, it's not going to be at home," he answered Amanda, standing as he saw Francine's expression change to incredulity. He saw Francine hang up the phone, then turn to the living room, confusion evident on her face. "Francine, what's going on?"

"I had a message from Eloise Clare. She said she'd like to talk with me about Jonathan. Apparently, she's concerned about what her father is going to do," Francine said, walking back over to the couch. "Should I meet with her?"

"That's up to you, Francine," Ephraim said. "But, you won't be doing it alone."

"I have an idea," Amanda piped up. "Why don't you set up a meeting for lunch tomorrow at Emelio's. I'll go with you, and Lee and Ephraim can sit at the bar while we talk to her. It could be interesting, don't you think?"

Ephraim grinned and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Francine?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to be involved with any of this," Francine hedged. "On the other hand, I would hate for anyone to have to deal with Jonathan like I've had to. She should know what he's really like."

"I've heard that the Ambassador can be difficult. He's the type to destroy anyone who steps on his feet," Lee shared. "Lana has heard some pretty interesting things about him."

"Did anyone else call?" Ephraim asked.

"My mother called- she was at one of her friends' houses and said she'd catch up with me later this week," Francine said matter-of-factly. "And, Jonathan called again. He said he would be by to see me again soon."

"He's a real piece of work, isn't he?" Ephraim grumbled. Francine grabbed his hand, then kissed his cheek.

"Yes, he is," Francine agreed.

Amanda gave Lee a look, then said to Francine, "Would you mind helping me carry these toys up to the nursery?"

"Sure," Francine agreed, gathering several of the new stuffed animals in her arms. Together, the women made their way to the stairs.

Lee looked at Ephraim and said, "So…what's the game plan? If I had to place bets, Stone's going to show up at the Agency soon."

"I know," Ephraim agreed, "and I don't think I can keep Francine at my place for too long. But, I'm sticking to her like glue. That guy is scum. I don't like this twist with the Ambassador either. Do you know anything about him?"

"Ambassador Clare?" Lee questioned. "Nothing more than what Lana told me, but I think it'd be a good idea to see what else we can find out before they meet his daughter tomorrow. By the way, I can't remember the last time I saw Francine this happy. You're good for her."

"She's good for me," Ephraim replied. "I still can't believe she's with me, you know?"

"Yeah," Lee chuckled. "I know the feeling." Ephraim laughed and Lee turned the TV on. "Let's see if we can find a game."

SMK SMK

In the nursery, Francine gave Amanda a knowing look. Amanda smiled back and said, "So, how was your Christmas?"

Francine laughed and answered, "Oh, Amanda, it's been great…the best Christmas I ever had…even with all this crap with Jonathan."

"How's Ephraim handling that?" Amanda asked.

"A lot like Lee would, I guess. He's gone into hyper-protective mode, even moving me over to his place. I'm going along with it…it's nice to be taken care of for once," Francine confided. "Besides, it's easier to handle Jonathan when another man is involved."

Amanda nodded and smiled, "I'm glad it's working out with you and Ephraim. You make a good team."

"He told me he loved me," Francine smiled.

Amanda beamed and gushed, "Oh, Francine, that's wonderful."

"Oh, Amanda, I never thought I'd ever feel like this about anyone. Why didn't you tell me how being in love felt? I would've tried it a lot sooner!" Francine teased.

Amanda threw her head back, laughing. It was good to see her friend finally with the right man. "Like you would've ever listened to me. In fact, I seem to recall trying to tell you that a few times."

"You're right," Francine admitted. "I guess I wasn't ready. But, I'm glad I finally did listen to you. I can't believe how well things are going!"

"I'm really happy for you, Francine," Amanda replied. "I think you'll be surprised at how much better things can get as your relationship grows. It only gets better from here."

Francine smiled and Amanda gave her a hug. Amanda thought about the difficulties ahead for Francine in the coming days with Jonathan Stone. It was not going to be easy to get rid of him, but together all four of them would make sure that this was over for Francine as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four ** _Tuesday, December 26, 1989_

Amanda walked into her office, carrying an amaryllis plant the boys had grown from a kit for her. The long Christmas weekend had been a little rough but, overall, it had been a wonderfully special time of celebration. Now, it was back to work for the rest of the short week and she was worried about Francine. Jonathan Stone was never the most stable character and Amanda knew that Francine was in for a difficult time.

As she set the plant down, she turned to look into Francine and Ephraim's office down the hall. She saw the light shining out into the hallway so she decided to walk down to see if Eloise Clare had agreed to a lunchtime meeting.

Amanda saw Francine leaned over her desk, writing furiously. She gave a couple of knocks, then greeted, "Good morning, Francine."

Francine looked up and smiled at her friend. "Good morning, Amanda."

Amanda walked in and asked, "Did you set up our lunch with Eloise Clare?"

Francine nodded. "Yes, she agreed to meet us at 12:30 at Emelio's. I told her you would be joining us, and she didn't seem to mind."

"Good. Lee went down to Billy's office to fill him in on what's been happening. Lee said he and Ephraim were going to see what they could find out about Ambassador Clare, as well as see what Jonathan's been up to lately."

"Knowing Jonathan, nothing good," Francine muttered. She shook her head and glanced at Amanda. "Why can't anything be simple in my life? Why couldn't I just have a nice Christmas with Ephraim? Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not," Amanda soothed. "So, why don't we spend this week taking care of Jonathan Stone? Then you can have a nice, simple New Year's with Ephraim."

Francine smiled and nodded. "OK, Amanda. That sounds like a good idea."

"It is a good idea. Francine, you know Lee and I are ready and willing to help you in any way we can. I can listen if you need that, too. We're going to get this harassment stopped."

"Thanks, Amanda," Francine said. "I'm really lucky to have a friend like you."

"Me, too," Amanda said. "I'll see you in a little while." Amanda walked back to her desk and thought for a minute about what her next step should be. Lee tiptoed up behind her, then kissed her cheek.

"Well, Billy gave us the green light on investigating Stone. He wasn't happy to hear that he was bothering Francine again. Of course, he said if something else comes up, we'll have to set it aside," Lee explained as he walked over to his own desk.

"Good," Amanda said. "Francine and I are meeting Eloise for lunch like we talked about."

Lee nodded. "I'm going to get word out that I want info on the Ambassador. There's something about all this that I don't like. I'm wondering if Jonathan has gotten himself in something sticky and thinks Francine can get him out. Otherwise, he wouldn't have walked away from old money like this."

SMK SMK

The morning passed quickly as Amanda and Lee tried to compile background information on the Clares. Ephraim and Francine were focusing on doing the same for Jonathan Stone. They'd set a meeting for the afternoon to share any information they could, including what happened at their lunch.

Around 12:00, Francine and Ephraim entered Lee and Amanda's office. "Are you both ready to head over to Emelio's?" Francine asked.

"Yep," Lee answered. "So, the plan is for Ephraim and me to sit at the bar, correct?"

"That's right," Francine responded. "And that's where you'll stay, unless something happens. Understood?" She gave Ephraim a knowing look.

"Understood," Ephraim chuckled. "Let's get going. I want to be set up before she gets there."

The two couples headed out the door and made their way out of the Agency and towards their destination.

Once there, Lee and Ephraim headed to the bar. The bartender was a member of Lee and Amanda's "family", so Lee planned on seeing if Lou recognized Eloise or the picture of Stone he'd brought with him.

Amanda and Francine headed to one of the booths, thinking one might provide the privacy that this meeting seemed to invite.

Not long after their salads were served, Amanda saw a young blond woman walk in. As the woman got closer, Amanda realized that the girl looked like she was barely out of her teens. She looked around, then saw Francine. She walked over and asked in a whisper, "Excuse me, ma'am, but are you Francine Desmond?"

Francine stared at the woman, a bit nonplussed at being called "ma'am". "Yes, I am. Are you Eloise?"

The girl took a deep breath and sighed, "Thank you so much for meeting with me. I just don't know what to do! Daddy is so angry with my poor Johnny!"

Amanda and Francine stared at each other, both caught on the phrase, "poor Johnny". Francine almost choked, thinking about Jonathan being called that- he'd always insisted that he be called Jonathan.

"Eloise, I'm Amanda Stetson. I'm so sorry that you've been having difficulties and Francine and I would love to be able to help you, but you've got us at a disadvantage. Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning and help us understand why your father is so angry," Amanda soothed in that calm way she had. She was a master at soft interrogations, often able to get things out of people that no one else could.

Eloise looked at Amanda and smiled. "Oh, Ms. Stetson, it's been just awful!"

Amanda patted her on the hand, then replied, "I'm sure you would feel so much better if you could just get it off your chest." She gave Eloise a motherly smile, then continued, "And, please, call me Amanda."

Francine watched in fascination as Amanda soothed the young woman. Amanda really was a master at this, and it never failed to impress her whenever she watched her friend accomplish these kinds of meetings.

"Well, I met my Johnny about a year ago and we just fell in love at first sight. At first, we met in secret- I was finishing up my degree and Daddy wanted me to focus on my studies. After Spring Break, I convinced Johnny to meet Daddy and Daddy just loved him. He got Johnny a job at the State Department and it just got better and better from there. In June, we got engaged, and then Johnny got his promotion. The wedding plans took up a lot of my time, but I thought things were going well, especially since Daddy said he was working on buying us an apartment in New York. Johnny is supposed to be named as an attaché to the UN ambassador in January, so we thought a December wedding was perfect. I just don't know why Johnny called it off! We were so happy!" Eloise broke down in sobs as she finished telling her story.

Francine listened to the story, shaking her head at the gullibility of the young woman before her. It was obvious that Jonathan had used this poor child to get in at the State Department and work his way up- classic Jonathan Stone maneuvers.

Amanda patted Eloise on the hand, then soothed, "I'm so very sorry you're dealing with all of this. Did Johnny give you a reason for calling it off?"

Eloise stared at her, then shook her head, "No! He said he loved me, but that he just didn't think he was ready to get married and that it wouldn't be fair to ask me to wait for him. Then he just disappeared! Daddy was furious when he heard about it! He swears he'll kill Jonathan unless he comes back and marries me. That's why I called you. He told me about you, Francine. He told me how you had worked with him at the CIA and that you were just like a sister to him. I just know you can help me find him!"

Francine looked shocked. Jonathan had said she was like a sister? Obviously, somehow, this girl had found a picture or something of her and Jonathan had fed her a line. Could he fall to even worse levels than she'd believed? 'Of course he can,' she thought to herself. She took a long drink of her iced tea and closed her eyes. Then, she opened them and calmly asked, "Why do you want my help?"

"I just know he'll call you. If he does, please tell him to call me. Daddy says that, if he'll come back by New Year's, then we can still get married and he'll still get his job. If not, I don't know what Daddy will do."

"Do you have a number where we can reach you, Eloise?" Amanda asked. Eloise nodded, then handed her a card.

"Please help me find Johnny, Ms. Desmond!" Eloise pleaded one more time, then got up and rushed out of the restaurant.

Amanda and Francine looked at each other, then nodded, silently agreeing not to discuss it until they reached the Q Bureau. Quickly, they finished their salads and signaled for the check. It was definitely going to be an interesting afternoon.

SMK SMK

After lunch, everyone returned to the Agency. When Francine and Ephraim walked in to give the password, Mrs. Marsten stopped them. "Ms. Desmond, you received a package while you were out. If you'll wait just a moment."

The older woman returned a moment later with a small package. "Here you go," she said. "The gentleman who brought it said he would contact you tomorrow."

Francine took the package and followed Ephraim up the stairs, both knowing it had to come from Jonathan. When they reached their office, Ephraim gathered her into an embrace and whispered, "Do you want me to open it?"

Francine shook her head and sighed, "No, but stay close. I want you to see whatever it is he sent." She stepped out of the embrace and put the package on her desk. She unwrapped the package and saw a box of Godiva truffles. A note was attached to the top, saying,

_Francine, I know you're still angry at me for what happened a couple of years ago, but I do still love you. I need you more now than ever before. Please meet with me tomorrow. I'll be in our special place, waiting at 11 tomorrow morning. Don't let me down. Yours, Jonathan_

Ephraim took the note from her, then pulled her close. "This is all going to be over soon, beautiful. I promise." Francine buried her head in his chest and sighed.

A little while later, the two teams sat in their conference room with papers stacked in front of each of them.

"OK, I know all of this has been very personal and frustrating," Lee began. "However, I think that it's best that, from this point forward, we treat this like any other case, all right, Francine?"

"Fine by me," Francine agreed, looking at Ephraim, who nodded and squeezed her hand underneath the table.

"All right," Lee continued. "The situation appears to be this- Francine is being harassed by Jonathan Stone, her former fiancé. He is currently being pursued by his former fiancée, Eloise Clare, and her father, Ambassador Clare. We are unaware of why Stone is pursuing Francine and why the ambassador is pursuing Stone. Does that sum it up?"

The other three nodded. Amanda smiled, then said, "We've figured out that Eloise appears to be clueless as to what the true nature of Stone's interest in Francine is. Also, it appears that Jonathan began a relationship with Eloise in order to advance a career in the State Department, and that it was working. Which makes it curious as to why he would end the relationship when it was obviously profiting."

"Very true," Lee said. "It doesn't make sense. Jonathan isn't stupid- ticking off an ambassador isn't exactly a brilliant career move. Yet, that's exactly what he did. Why? According to Eloise, he was in line to be attaché to the UN ambassador. That's a pretty high level job, something I can't see Jonathan walking away from…yet he did."

Francine nodded. "Jonathan wouldn't walk away from that kind of thing- it's exactly what he's been working towards. There has to be a reason. Also, Eloise is exactly the kind of girl he would want to marry. She is obviously in love with him and he has her completely snowed. She comes from old money and appears to be the only child of a doting father. Jonathan would end up with a lot of cash. There has to be something major for him to, not only walk away from her, but try to come back to me. We need to figure out what it is."

"According to what I found out, Ambassador Clare is a widower and Eloise is his only living child. His wife and son were killed in a plane crash ten years ago in Andorra while Clare was with the American consulate there. He was ambassador to Colombia in the early 80s, then was assigned to Panama. He's been back in Washington for a couple of years, working as a consultant to the State Department, but word is he's bucking for a new ambassadorship," Ephraim shared.

"Pretty clean bio there," Lee muttered. "Any dirt? Lana seemed to think he was a tough character. I put a call into her, but haven't heard back."

"Where do we go from here?" Amanda asked.

"You and I are going to visit some 'family' today, starting with Lana. Francine, I want you to see what you can get out of your contacts over at State. Find out what Jonathan was doing there, what people thought of him, you know the drill. Ephraim, see what more you can get on the Ambassador. Maybe talk to some of the embassies where he's been assigned," Lee discussed. "We'll meet first thing in the morning to share our findings. Francine, I think you should keep this meeting in the morning. It will be a good opportunity to see what you can get out of him. In the meantime, if he contacts you again, don't brush him off, but stay safe, OK?"

Lee gave Ephraim a look and Ephraim nodded. Amanda grinned at Francine, who rolled her eyes.

"Lee, let's get to work," Amanda said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up.

"All right, Amanda, I'm coming," he muttered, then, seeing the look on her face, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

Francine laughed as they walked out the door. She smiled at Ephraim, who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as well. "Come on," she said, "we've got work to do as well."

SMK SMK

That night, Ephraim sat on the couch in Francine's apartment. They had argued before leaving work about where she would be staying that evening. Ephraim had argued in vain for her to spend another night at his place. Francine had pointed out that they needed to get information out of Jonathan, and the only way to do that was to be at her apartment in case he tried to contact her. The compromise was to go straight to Ephraim's apartment to get Francine's things and to get some things for him and then to go back to her place.

Ephraim watched as Francine brought coffee to him. She looked exhausted and frustrated. "What's on your mind?" he asked, taking the mug from her.

"All this…usually I can figure out why Jonathan's doing something. It's not like it's difficult," she muttered. "This is different. This is weird. I think he's gotten into something pretty bad."

"Are you worried about him?" Ephraim asked.

"No," Francine responded. "I'm worried about what he's bringing into our lives."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now, so I want you to relax," Ephraim soothed. He turned her around and leaned her back against him. He started rubbing her shoulders and whispered, "Please relax."

"Mmm…" she muttered as she closed her eyes. "That feels really nice."

He continued to massage her shoulders until he could feel her melt into him. He glanced around her and saw that she'd fallen asleep. He settled himself with her in his arms and allowed her to sleep. This case was not an easy one for her and he knew she wasn't going to get any decent rest until they'd gotten Jonathan out of the picture for good.

Eventually, he maneuvered her so he could carry her into the bedroom. He carefully undressed her, trying not to wake her, then pulled a nightgown over her head and pulled the covers over her. He stood and watched her sleep for a moment, thinking to himself how vulnerable and utterly beautiful she looked as she slept. He then went to the bathroom and prepared for bed himself. Minutes later, he eased himself into bed on the opposite side. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, sleeping beauty," he whispered as he turned out the light and went to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five ** _Wednesday, December 27, 1989 _

Francine sat in Billy's office, waiting for the Section Chief to join her. It had been an interesting morning, to say the least. When she and Ephraim had arrived for the day, they'd immediately joined Amanda and Lee in the Q's conference room. There, Lee shared the information he'd gleaned from two of his family members, Lana and Lou.

Apparently, Jonathan had become somewhat of a regular at Emelio's bar in recent months. Lou had shared with Lee that, over time, Jonathan's appearance had become more and more disheveled and he appeared to be somewhat fearful. Lana told Amanda that the Ambassador was rumored to have ties to a drug cartel in Colombia, dating back to when he'd been the Ambassador to that country.

Francine fidgeted in her chair. While they'd been trying to piece together the frustrating puzzle Jonathan had presented them with, Billy had called for her to come down. She looked up as her boss walked into his sanctum, closed his door, then his blinds, signaling to Francine that this visit was to be completely private.

"Good morning, Francine," Billy greeted his former assistant.

"Morning, Billy, what's up?" Francine returned. She glanced up at him as he took a seat next to her.

"I understand you have a meet set up with Jonathan Stone this morning," he began.

"That's right. He sent me a package yesterday indicating he wanted a meet at 'our special place'. I assume he's talking about a park bench in Rock Creek Park," she shared.

"Are you all set up for it?"

"Yes, Ephraim is going to be behind a grove of trees nearby, while Lee and Amanda wait in the van. Leatherneck has already given me the wire he wants me to wear," Francine outlined.

"Good," Billy nodded. "Sounds like you all have it ready to go."

Francine nodded, then looked down.

"Francine," Billy said as he touched her hand. "I know this has to be very difficult for you. Amanda called me last night and said she's very concerned about you."

"Amanda worries too much," Francine muttered.

"Francine, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful around Stone. You've got a good team behind you, and you need to make sure that you don't get in too deep."

"Billy, Jonathan Stone has absolutely no hold on me any longer. I realize now that I wasted a lot of time on him, but that is in the past. I know what I've got going for me now, and I'm not going to let that snake ruin it for me. But," she confided, "I do appreciate your concern very much."

"All right, Francine. By the way, I spoke with Dr. Smyth this morning. We've decided that you and Beaman make a good team. We're ending the trial period and making your partnership official."

"That's wonderful, Billy," Francine beamed. "I assume Dr. Smyth is aware that we have a personal relationship as well?"

Billy grinned and answered, "Yes, I think that's been pretty obvious to everyone. I assured him that you and Beaman would continue to behave in a professional manner, just like the Stetsons." He gave her a wink and she grinned.

"Thanks for everything, Billy," Francine said as she stood up. She reached over and gave him a hug. "I won't let you down."

Billy cleared his throat, then harrumphed, "Well, now, get to work, young lady. I expect to hear good results from you this afternoon."

Francine walked out the door and Billy smiled to himself. She'd definitely grown into a fine agent and friend over the years.

SMK SMK

At 10:50 a.m., the Q Bureau team arrived at Rock Creek Park, ready to meet Jonathan Stone. Amanda ran Francine through a couple of checks on her wire, and was satisfied that it was working. When everyone was assured that the electronics were working, Francine and Ephraim exited the van.

Ephraim pulled her close and whispered, "I won't be far away. If you need me, just give me a wave and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know," Francine whispered. "I love you so much…please remember that."

"I love you, too," he smiled. Francine waved him away and walked over to the park bench. She sat down and opened a book, trying to appear nonchalant.

A moment later, she saw Jonathan walking down the path. He saw her and grinned, then hurried over to her.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Jonathan said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Jonathan, don't," Francine warned, pushing his arm away. "I came because I'm concerned that you've gotten yourself into something over your head and you've chosen to drag me into it. Now, let's get down to brass tacks. What is going on?"

Jonathan stared at her, then shook his head. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. You are the smartest woman I know. You're right- I made a serious error in judgment and I need your help."

"What exactly do you need?"

"I need you to help me get Ambassador Clare off my back," Jonathan confided.

"From what I understand, he's been pretty good to you. Eloise told me you're up for an attaché position with the UN," Francine retorted.

"You've spoken with Eloise?" Jonathan gulped, then glanced around him.

"Oh, yes, I met her yesterday. She was quite distraught that her 'Johnny' was missing. She seemed quite taken with you and wanted me to tell you, dear brother, that she still loves you and wants you back," Francine shared.

"Oh my God," Jonathan sighed. "What all did she tell you?"

"She told me about the State Department jobs, the apartment 'Daddy' is buying for you…" Francine continued. "You sure know how to get around, don't you?"

Jonathan stared at her in disbelief. He started, "Francine, I…"

"Don't start giving me that 'I still love you' crap. It's obvious that you saw Eloise as a meal ticket and she fell for your line. What I don't understand is why you're running away from it. This seems like the perfect setup for you- young, adoring wife who just happens to be the sole heiress to a fortune, a father-in-law willing to set you up in cushy jobs…why'd you throw it away?"

"You don't get it!" Jonathan seethed. "Clare is in deep with some pretty scary people. I need your help in getting out of all this. You've got resources that could help me."

"Why should I help you?" Francine probed.

"I know you. You and I are two of kind. We always find our way back to each other. I know you don't want to see me hurt…and that's what's going to happen if I don't marry Eloise unless you help me. They are going to kill me," Jonathan whispered as he grabbed her hand, kissing it several times. "You don't want to see me killed, do you?"

"Of course not," Francine admitted. "But, I don't want you back…ever. I'm involved in a great relationship, and you are not going to ruin it."

Jonathan shook his head in disbelief and whispered, "I've got to go. I'll be at your place tonight." Then, his face paled as he noticed something over her shoulder. Before she could ask what he saw, he kissed her cheek and took off.

Francine looked over at the far end of the path and saw two men in trench coats watching Jonathan leave, then focus on her. She stood up and quickly made her way to the van, catching up with Ephraim at the door. As they got in, she saw the men rushing up to where she had just been standing.

She glanced at Ephraim, who pulled her close. Lee gunned the engine and they sped off.

SMK SMK

Back in the Q Bureau, Francine stood at the window in her office, staring into space. Her thoughts tumbled over and over, unable to come to any conclusions. Jonathan had been afraid, of that she was sure. She'd never seen him like that before. He was always so confident of what he wanted but, today, he'd seemed frustrated.

She heard a noise and turned to see Amanda walking in the door. She gave her a weak smile, then turned back to the window.

Amanda walked over to her and said, "Are you OK?"

"Sure," Francine said sarcastically. "Nothing like spending some time with your ex to brighten your day."

Amanda smiled and said, "I know. It can be difficult when your personal past blurs with your professional present."

Francine nodded and Amanda continued, "I think we're getting somewhere, though. Lee and Ephraim are in the conference room. We've got some ideas but want to run them by you. Want to join us?"

"Oh, Amanda," Francine sighed. "What do you think Ephraim thinks about all this? We're in a good place and now Jonathan is back and it seems like he's going to screw everything up."

"Ephraim is not going to let Jonathan muck things up. Sure, this is difficult for both of you, just like it was difficult for Lee and me when Joe was in trouble back in '85. At least you and Ephraim know how you each fee about each other. Back then, Lee and I were still floundering around, unwilling to admit anything. Yet, we made it through just fine," Amanda shared. "Give Ephraim some credit. He knows who Jonathan Stone is."

"She's right, Francine," Ephraim added as he walked into the room. "I know exactly who Stone is." Amanda smiled and left the room. Ephraim walked over to Francine. "I told you we'd get through this together, and I meant it."

Francine smiled and nodded. "Did I tell you that Billy got the OK to make us partners officially?"

"That's great, Francine," Ephraim grinned. "Once all this mess with Jonathan is over, we need to celebrate. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan," Francine agreed, and put her arms around him.

"Now, let's get to the conference room and get this figured out," he said, leading her out of the office.

Lee looked up as Francine and Ephraim entered the room. "Let's get started," he said, giving them a smile. "Lana called a few minutes ago. Apparently, Ambassador Clare does have some interesting connections in Colombia, particularly with Miguel Del Llorado."

"Llorado?" Amanda interrupted. "Isn't he the guy they tried to tie those plane accidents to?"

"The same," Lee agreed. "Apparently Llorado has carved out a niche in pharmaceuticals and Clare may be one of his 'partners'. The planes that crashed a few months ago had been outfitted to carry drug shipments. Unfortunately, none of it was found and nothing concrete could be tied to Llorado."

"I'm beginning to understand why Jonathan is running scared. He's never minded getting dirty, but drug cartels are way out of his league," Francine added.

"We need to find the ties between Stone, Clare, and Llorado. Somehow, this attaché job has to be tied into it," Ephraim said.

"Where do we start?" Amanda asked.

The two teams discussed their game plan and finally decided that Ephraim would begin looking into Llorado's background, especially when he'd been in the US and if they could put Llorado and Clare together. Francine would research Clare's activities when he was the Ambassador to Colombia, as well as when he was in Panama, and Amanda and Lee would go see T.P. Aquinas.

SMK SMK

"Ah, Miguel de Llorado," T.P. sighed as he took a bite of his ice cream. "You've set your sights on a big fish this time, Lee, my boy."

Lee looked at the older man with affection, then glanced at Amanda. She smiled as she took a bite of her chocolate cone and Lee answered, "So, do you know anything about him?"

"Miguel de Llorado is as big a kingpin as they come. He practically runs the country of Colombia out of his well-appointed living room. If Llorado is tied to a case you are working on, it's not going to be pretty," T.P. shared. "He has connections with a lot of the muckety-mucks around here. You need to tread lightly."

"Muckety-mucks?" Lee responded. "One of them wouldn't happen to be Steven Clare, would it?"

"Ooh," T.P. crowed. "You hit the nail on the head, my boy! Steven Clare is very tight with Llorado. The current Mrs. Clare just happens to be the former Maria Del Llorado."

"His sister?" Amanda exclaimed. "Ambassador Clare is married to a drug kingpin's sister?"

"Try his _daughter_," T.P. corrected. "When the first Mrs. Clare died, the Ambassador had just been appointed to Colombia. Not long after Clare's arrival in the South American country, Miguel was quick to welcome the new diplomat, as well as to pay his condolences, and offered the services of his daughter as a sort of au pair to Ambassador Clare's daughter. Wasn't even a year before she became the second and current Mrs. Clare."

"Well, I think we can safely say that Clare has some interesting in-laws, wouldn't you say?" Lee shared. "But, how does Jonathan Stone tie into all this?"

"Jonathan Stone?" T.P. questioned. "The lad who left Clare's daughter in the lurch? I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now. Word on the street is that Clare is mighty unhappy with him. I'd wager that Llorado has some men out looking for him as we speak. From what I hear, he's put a damper on Llorado's plans. I'll see what I can find out for you about exactly what those plans are."

"Thanks, T.P," Lee said as he and Amanda said goodbye to their old friend. This case was not getting any better the further they dug.

SMK SMK

Francine entered her bedroom with a sigh. She and Ephraim had finally gotten home a few minutes ago, and Ephraim was in the kitchen, putting their dinner on plates. He'd suggested they pick something up on the way home and she'd readily agreed. As she put her purse down on the bed and toed out of her shoes, a man jumped out of her closet.

Without thought, she whirled around, smacking him in the head with a back fist to the skull, threw a ridge hand at his neck, and then twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him to the floor. She pulled his hair back, and he moaned, "Francine, let me go!"

She realized that it was Jonathan and let go of his arm. She muttered, "You should know better than to jump out at me like that, Jonathan."

"I forgot you were a black belt," he moaned as he rubbed the back of his head, struggling to get to his feet.

Ephraim walked out and saw Jonathan stumbling. "Oh," he said. "I see he startled you. Back fist or ridge hand?"

Francine smiled, saying, "Both," and pushed Jonathan to the couch. Ephraim walked over and told her, "Why don't you go call Lee and let him know about our visitor? I'll keep him company."

When Francine walked away, Ephraim looked at the disheveled man sitting morosely on the couch. "Well, looks like you've really screwed your life up, Stone."

"You're telling me," Jonathan muttered. "How long have you and Francine…"

"Long enough," Ephraim retorted. "You and I need to get a few things straight here. I'm here to stay. You have no place in her life anymore. If you hurt her in any way, you will answer to me…and I can promise you it won't be pretty."

Jonathan stared at Ephraim, then smirked, "Look, man, I get it. She's definitely entertaining, but you need to realize this- I always get her back. Doesn't matter who she's with or for how long, she always comes running back to me."

"No," Ephraim insisted, grabbing Jonathan by the shirt collar, "You don't seem to understand me. Francine is different from the girl you knew. She's not going to waste her time on scum like you ever again."

"We'll see," Jonathan muttered, seeing Francine walk back in. "So, Francine, I'm really sorry I startled you. You really have improved."

Francine gave him an annoyed look, then sat next to Ephraim. "Lee said that he'll be here in a few minutes. Amanda can't come- Dotty and Lillian were going to a movie and the boys were already gone."

"Why don't you and I go ahead and eat while we wait. Our guest can stay where he is," Ephraim suggested.

"Oh, don't mind me," Jonathan muttered sarcastically. "I haven't eaten dinner yet…"

Francine responded, "Oh, we don't mind…you can eat our leftovers."

SMK SMK

Lee arrived thirty minutes later. He went straight to Jonathan and said, "Looks like you've gotten yourself in pretty deep this time, Stone. I suggest you tell me exactly what scared you off and I want details. Then, we'll see what we can do to get you out of this mess."

Jonathan glanced over at Francine, searching for support. When he found none, he sighed, "Fine. At first, everything seemed to be going great. Eloise was like a little puppy, eager to do anything I wanted. She hooked me up with her dad, who seemed pleased that someone had taken an interest in his daughter. He lined up first one job, then another for me at the State Department. I thought I'd finally gotten everything I wanted. I figured I'd marry the girl and then I'd be sitting pretty. That's when it turned. Steven called me into his office one morning and told me he'd found a perfect job for me with the UN. I'd be the attaché to the UN ambassador and he was going to buy Eloise and me an apartment in New York. I was all for it. Then he called in his father-in-law. Let me tell you, I was floored when I saw who it was…Miguel Del Llorado."

"We know that already," Lee stated. "What we don't know is what exactly scared you off. Can you get to that, please?"

"All right, all right. Llorado is looking to expand his operations beyond drugs- he wants more power. He wanted me to tell him information that I learned in meetings I would attend and see what else I could learn about the various ambassadors. I think he wanted me to help him blackmail them. I was also supposed to make 'deliveries'. Well, I knew that would be a great way to set me up as a scapegoat and I wasn't going to do it. So, I broke it off with Eloise, figuring I would just cut my losses."

"But the Ambassador didn't take kindly to that," Lee clarified.

"No, he sent one of his thugs to my apartment and roughed me up. He told me Steven expected me to marry his daughter and follow through on their plan. If I don't do it by New Year's Eve, they're going to kill me," Jonathan confided. "So, I figured Francine would help me out." He looked at Francine imploringly and begged, "You've got to help me out!"

"Well, see, here's the problem," Lee explained. "It's your word against Ambassador Clare. There's nothing we can do without proof. Was there anyone else in that meeting that could help you? Any papers? Any tapes?"

Jonathan shook his head, then suddenly sat up. "Wait a minute! There's a tape! We met in the Ambassador's office, and I know for a fact he has it wired. He uses it to get information on people that he can use when he 'needs' it."

"Any ideas on how to get in there?" Lee asked.

"Yes!" Jonathan exulted. "The office is closed on Thursday mornings. No one is there until 1:00 p.m. He always plays golf on Thursdays, so he gives his staff the morning off. We could get in then- I know where the tapes are kept."

"All right," Ephraim said. "I say we go for it."

"Meet us here tomorrow morning at 6 a.m., Stone," Lee advised. "We'll go from there. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Well, I kind of thought Francine would let…" Jonathan began, giving her a brilliant smile.

"Nope, no way," Francine insisted. "Take him to a holding cell. He'll be safe there."

"You know," Lee chuckled. "That's not a bad idea. Come on, Stone." Lee pulled Jonathan off of the couch and dragged him to the door. "See you in the morning," Lee called out as he escorted the unwanted man out the door.

Francine breathed a deep sigh as Ephraim enveloped her in his arms. "Looks like it's almost over, beautiful," he breathed as she pulled him closer.

"I hope so," she said.


	6. Chapter Six

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the postings- we went on a family vacation, and then I became ill with a sinus infection. I'm much better now. :-) There will be one more chapater and an epilogue after this._

**Chapter Six **_Thursday, December 28, 1989 _

At 6:00 a.m., Francine and Ephraim trudged up the stairs to the Q Bureau. Apparently, Lee had made good on Francine's threat and placed Jonathan in a holding cell for the evening, citing safety concerns, and set the meeting for the Q Bureau conference room.

Francine took Ephraim's coat from him and made her way into their office, while Ephraim went across to Amanda and Lee's office to fix them both a cup of coffee. As he entered, he saw Amanda already at the coffee pot, doing the same.

"Good morning, Ephraim," Amanda said with a sigh. She took a sip of coffee then moved out of his way.

"Morning…everything OK?" he asked with concern. Usually, Amanda was pretty cheerful in the mornings, no matter the time. Today, however, she looked exhausted.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," she said with a half-smile. "It was just a late night last night, what with Jonathan and everything. I'm ready to get this wrapped up."

"Well, at least you have the weekend to look forward to," Ephraim said with sympathy.

"Yes," she said, giving him a thoughtful glance. "I have a feeling we'll be done with Jonathan for good by then. Then, Lee and I can enjoy our weekend getaway…"

Ephraim gave her a glance and nodded. "I think Francine will be happy to have him finally be gone. She needs to catch a break." Amanda smiled in agreement. He finished fixing the two steaming mugs and she followed him out.

When they reached the conference room, they found Lee, Francine, and Jonathan arguing about the plans for the break-in.

"I can get in just fine! I still have the access codes and I know where the tapes are kept!" Jonathan insisted.

"I don't trust you to do this on your own! How do we know you aren't using the Agency to get something for yourself?" Francine demanded.

"Would both of you just shut up for a minute!" Lee exclaimed. When the two froze and looked over at him, he continued. "Now, Francine has a point, Stone. How do we know you aren't playing us?"

"I'm not. Clare and Llorado are out for my blood! I need to get the tape to prove this to you!" Stone explained with a whine.

"We need to set up a plan," Amanda advised. "I agree that Jonathan needs to go in…but not alone. One of us needs to go with him." The other three agents reluctantly agreed with her. "So, who will it be?"

"I think you and I should stay as the lookouts, Amanda," Lee put forth. "That way you can do your rambling thing if necessary." He smiled at her and she gave him a grin back. It had taken him a long time to admit it, but her "rambling thing" had gotten them out of a lot of sticky situations.

"I agree with Lee," Ephraim added. "And, as much as I hate to say this, I think Francine should accompany Jonathan." Francine gave him a surprised look and he continued, "You're the one who knows him best and can keep him in line. I'll wait at the back with the Agency van, running the mikes. That way I can grab everyone if we need to get out of there quickly."

Jonathan beamed at the plan and Francine shot him a look. He glanced at everyone and said, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Lee motioned for Jonathan to follow him and Amanda came behind the two men. Ephraim gave Francine a smile and whispered, "It's all going to be fine. The quicker we get going, the sooner all this is over. I really don't feel like beginning a new decade with Jonathan Stone hanging around, do you?"

She gave him a halfhearted smile and began, "I can't tell you how much I want him gone."

He nodded and pulled her close, murmuring, "I know, darling. It'll be over soon." Then, they walked out of the conference room together.

SMK SMK

A little while later, the Agency van pulled up behind a nondescript office building near the heart of DC. Jonathan and Francine slipped out and casually walked to the front door. He inputted the four digit access code and the door opened. Jonathan smirked at her and she whispered into her wrist, "We're in."

A few minutes later, Amanda and Lee slowly walked down the street, finding a bench in front of a nearby storefront. The spot gave them a good view of the front and side of the building.

Francine and Jonathan made their way through the quiet building, arriving in the elevator on the 6th floor where the Ambassador's offices were located.

"Piece of cake," Jonathan sneered as they arrived at the cabinet. He opened the door and saw dozens of tapes.

"Well?" Francine asked. "How do you know which tape it was?"

"Umm…let me see…these are the tapes for the month of December, and it happened a few days before the wedding," he said as he pulled his finger down the edges of the stacks in front of him. "I would say that it has to be one of these."

He pointed to about 15 tapes. Francine rolled her eyes and said, "You realize that they'll notice these are gone. I thought you knew which tape it would be!"

"I'm sorry! I can't remember the exact day. Come on," he urged. "Just grab the tapes and put them in this satchel!"

Francine complied and they quickly grabbed the tapes he'd indicated. As they were finishing up, Jonathan said, "Hey…here's one from the night of the wedding…wonder if we should grab it?"

"Just get it and let's go! The longer we're in here, the more likely it is that we'll get caught," Francine grumbled.

They closed the cabinet and headed back to the elevator. As Jonathan was about to press the button, Amanda's voice came into their earpieces. "We've got a visitor. They're heading to the elevator. You need to get out now."

Francine's eyes grew in alarm. "Where's the stairwell?"

Jonathan grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. She shook her hand loose and flung the door open. As the door closed, they heard the ping of the elevator. "Run!" he insisted and they flew down the stairs.

"Meet us in the back," Jonathan said to his wrist mike.

"Affirmative," Lee replied.

As they reached the bottom level, they heard shouting above them, "They're downstairs! Hurry before they get out!"

Francine pulled on the door and wrenched it open, then raced to the van. Jonathan jumped in behind her, just as the same two goons who'd been in the park the day before reached the alley. Ephraim gunned the engine and they sped away, as bullets began to fly in their direction.

"How did they know we were there?" Francine yelled at Jonathan.

"I guess they could tell by my access code…" Jonathan shrugged, giving her a sick grin.

"You used yours?" Lee said incredulously. "You basically invited them to come after us, you idiot! You could've gotten us all killed!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't remember any of the others. I didn't think they would be monitoring it this morning!" Jonathan admitted sheepishly.

"Great! Just great!" Francine grumbled. "This better have been worth it!"

"Oh, come on, Frannie," Jonathan whined. "It wasn't that bad, was it? I thought we made a pretty good team back there!"

"Quit calling me Frannie!" Francine blew up. "You know I hate being called that! We didn't make a good team back there! We never made a good team! You are still the same old slimy jerk you've always been! I just hope that you haven't made this situation worse! You better pray that we get good information off one of those tapes!"

Jonathan stared at her and Amanda put her hand on her shoulder. "Francine, why don't you go sit up front with Ephraim? We'll be back at the Agency in just a few minutes."

"Fine!" Francine said, giving Jonathan as deadly a look as she could muster. She climbed around Lee and moved into the front seat, folding her arms in front of her.

Amanda turned around and glared at Jonathan. "You and I are going to have a talk when we get back to the Agency, Jonathan. Understand?"

Jonathan withered at the glare and nodded his head. Lee shook his and turned to keep from laughing at the look on Stone's face.

SMK SMK

When they arrived back at the Agency, they all agreed to meet in the conference room after lunch to watch the tapes. Ephraim blocked Jonathan from Francine's view and allowed Amanda to lead him away. Once they were gone, Ephraim pulled her close. "Let's go somewhere for lunch. What would you like?"

"I'm not hungry!" Francine grumbled. "I just want this over with! I'm sick of Jonathan Stone. This was supposed to be a nice holiday week and he's…he's…he's just ruined everything!"

"He hasn't ruined anything," Ephraim soothed. "We had a wonderful Christmas, and I, for one, am looking forward to New Year's. We have the tapes, so we'll be able to finish this soon. But, you need to get away from him for awhile, so let's go to Monk's and get something, all right?"

"All right, but I don't want to be gone long," Francine acquiesced.

Ephraim smiled and they made their way to his car.

Up in the Stetsons' office, Jonathan sat on the couch. Amanda gave Lee a look and he went to sit behind his desk.

"Jonathan," Amanda began, "This harassment of Francine ends now. Whatever you had between you before has been over for a long time and she has moved on."

"Amanda," Jonathan insisted, "I really don't think you know what's between us. I've known her longer than any of you have."

"You may have met her before any of us, but you don't know her…not really. Isn't it time for you to move on? She has…and she's happy. She's finally happy with her life and she doesn't want you anymore. You need to accept that."

"And who are you to decide what France wants?" Jonathan scoffed. "She's taken me back every single time I've returned. What's so different now?"

"She is," Amanda explained. "She isn't the co-ed that fell for your line, and she isn't the young girl you left at the altar. She isn't even the woman you drugged the last time you came back. She's matured and she's found a man who loves her for who she really is, not for what she can do for his career."

"Really?" Jonathan stood up, impatient with Amanda's lecture. "It seems to me that the last time I was around, Ephraim Beaman wasn't a part of your little circle, but rather a pipsqueak computer geek who fawned all over Francine. She didn't even give him the time of day. Yet, here he is…a member of your little 'elite team', as her partner…and her lover. Now, tell me he isn't using her to get ahead."

"You wait just a minute," Amanda put her finger in his face, anger lacing her voice. "Ephraim earned his place here, just like the rest of us. What exactly have you earned, Jonathan? Because, for the life of me, I can't remember the last time you did anything worthwhile. Instead, you've spent your life hopping from job to job, bed to bed, always looking for the big score, and expecting everyone else to clean up your messes…just like now. Well, we're going to clean up this mess for you, but don't expect to ever get our help again. You are on your own from this point forward. And," she glanced over at her husband who was leaning back in his chair with a huge grin on his face, "if you try to mess with Francine any longer, you will deal with us." She pointed at Lee and herself.

Jonathan sat back down on the couch, flabbergasted at the speech that had spewed from the angry woman in front of him.

"Fine," he mumbled, glancing at Lee, who gave him a knowing look. He had heard stories about Lee Stetson and had seen his anger firsthand. He was definitely not someone to mess with.

Amanda gave her husband a smile, then turned to the man she'd just berated. "Now, would you like a sandwich?" Jonathan stared at her incredulously. "No? Well, then I guess Lee and I will eat without you."

SMK SMK

When Francine and Ephraim returned from lunch, she appeared much calmer. Amanda smiled at her, then at Ephraim. "Are you feeling better," she said to Francine.

Francine nodded, then whispered, "I'm just ready to be done with this." She glanced at a subdued Jonathan who sat at the conference table. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, I just did my best to convince him to leave you alone. I don't think you need to worry about him anymore," Amanda shared. She looked over at Ephraim, then said to Francine, "I'll be back in just a minute." She walked over to her other friend and motioned for him to follow.

Francine walked over to Lee and said, "What's going on?"

"No idea," Lee said. "Let's get the tapes in some kind of order, then start viewing. Who knows how long this will take. Amanda and Ephraim can join in when they return."

Lee pulled the TV cart over to the table, then motioned for Jonathan to pick a tape. "Put one in and let's see what we can find out."

Thirty minutes later, they'd finished with one tape as Amanda and Ephraim reentered the room. Lee raised his eyebrows at Amanda and she gave him a wink. He grinned at her and said, "Jonathan figured out this wasn't the right tape. We're moving on to the next one."

The afternoon continued on endlessly as they ran one tape, then another through the machine. After about five tapes, Lee was getting agitated. "I'm beginning to think you dreamed this whole thing up, Stone."

"I didn't…I promise. Let me look at the remaining tapes…it's got to be one of these!" Jonathan pulled the tapes closer and picked one up. "Let's look at this one- it's dated December 20, which was the date of the wedding. Maybe it has something on the tape."

Amanda nodded and said, "Couldn't hurt. I imagine Ambassador Clare was pretty upset. If he went back to his office, there's a good chance he had a meeting with Llorado. Let's see."

Stone put the tape in and they watched with anticipation. After a few minutes, they saw an angry man, sitting at his desk. Not long after, a younger man entered the office and sat in front of him.

"I can't believe that bastard abandoned my daughter!" the Ambassador yelled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ambassador, please, you must calm down," the younger man insisted. "We will take care of Mr. Stone. He just needs to be…reminded…of his responsibilities."

"He embarrassed my daughter!" Clare yelled.

"I understand," the man insisted. "and he will be…punished…but, first, we need to…convince…him to return. Our plans must go forward. We must have someone in place at the UN before February."

"And just how are we going to convince him, LLorado?"

"I have my ways. It's best if we don't go into too much detail, if you understand," Llorado continued. "Have your daughter contact him and tell him that she forgives him and still wants to marry him. If he returns by the 31st, all will be as before. If not, then, well, let him know that I will be most displeased."

"And if he does return?" Clare asked.

"Well," Llorado shrugged. "When his usefulness is at an end, well, we both know how tragic accidents can be."

Clare nodded and the tape stopped.

Lee looked at Jonathan and asked, "So, Clare makes these tapes of any meetings he thinks might be of value?"

"Yes, Eloise told me that her father likes to have the upper hand in all of his dealings," Jonathan revealed. "She was pretty upset that she had told me so, of course, I never let on to him that I knew."

Ephraim said, "Well, this proves that Jonathan is right about them wanting to kill him, although it would be better if we could find the tape with the details of the blackmail and drug scheme."

"But this is enough to take to Dr. Smyth," Francine admitted. "We've got a former Ambassador dealing with a suspected drug lord."

"The problem is," Lee argued, "that they know Jonathan was there this morning and, by now, they know we have some of these tapes. They've cleaned house by now."

"Let's finish going through the tapes we've got," Amanda suggested. "Hopefully, we've got the right one."

SMK SMK

At eight o'clock, they hit pay dirt, finding the tape with Stone's fateful meeting. Jonathan crowed with glee, "I knew I'd grabbed the right one! Now you know I'm not making this up! Where do we go from here?"

"Well," Lee said as he stood and stretched. "Let's bring Billy in." Amanda nodded and went to call their Section Chief. A few minutes later, Billy walked in and asked for the tape.

"We'll send agents over to bring the Ambassador and Llorado in," Billy said. "I suggest that you, Mr. Stone, enjoy the hospitality of our holding cell for tonight as we want to make sure of your…safety."

He motioned for Jonathan to follow him out. When Stone had left the room, Billy turned to look at his favorite employees. "Good work, people. Now, go home. We'll finish everything up tomorrow."

The two couples looked at each other and grinned.

"Looks like we've got it all wrapped up," Lee said. "Now, let's head home. Hopefully there won't be any snags and Stone will be gone for good by this time tomorrow."

"Amen to that," Francine said with a smile.

Both couples went to their respective offices and said goodnight. It had been a long, exhausting day, but in the end, it had all been worth it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven** _Sunday, December 31, 1989 _

Amanda emerged from the bathroom of the Marilyn Suite and smiled as she watched her husband finish putting on his tie. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "Have I mentioned to you today how much I love my Christmas present? This has been a wonderful weekend!"

"Mm…I'm enjoying it myself," Lee whispered as he turned around to face her. She reached up and straightened his tie and they both smiled, remembering the many times she'd done that very thing when they'd first met.

They'd spent the last two days at the 1908 William Page Inn, a wonderful retreat after the tumultuous week they'd had dealing with Jonathan Stone. Now, they were getting ready to go down for a sumptuous New Year's Eve dinner and dance.

"Amanda," Lee said as he stepped away and looked at her, "you look…incredible."

She twirled around, showing off the new red dress she'd bought for the weekend. "So, you like it? When I went shopping with Francine Friday afternoon, she thought you'd approve."

"Oh, I definitely approve," Lee breathed. "You know how much I love to see you in red." He pulled her close again and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"We better head down before I have to redo my makeup," she sighed breathlessly. He chuckled and nodded. She gave a glance in the mirror, then took his hand and he led her out the door.

SMK SMK

Ephraim pulled his car into the parking lot, then looked over at Francine. He'd made plans with her earlier to go out for a night of dinner and dancing, but hadn't told her where they were going.

As she realized where they were, she looked over at Ephraim and gasped, "The William Page? Isn't this where Amanda and Lee are? What's going on?"

"I hope you don't mind," Ephraim explained a little sheepishly. "The other day, Amanda suggested that I bring you here for New Year's Eve. So, we went and made reservations. I've got the Fern Room for the night…if that's OK with you."

"So is that what you and Amanda were up to when we were going through those tapes? I couldn't figure out where you went." Francine looked over at the man sitting next to her, so handsome in his tuxedo. "The Fern Room, huh? You know I don't have anything to wear for tomorrow."

Ephraim gave her a look and whispered, "Who says you need anything?" He waggled his eyebrows, then chuckled. "I packed a few things for you while you were getting ready. So…is this a good surprise?"

She looked over at him, tears springing to her eyes. It sometimes still hit her, how much this man cared about her. It had been a long week, especially dealing with the clash of her past and present. Jonathan Stone had never given Francine any consideration, always putting his interests above his own. Ephraim, on the other hand, always seemed to be putting her first. She reached over and gave him a long, lingering kiss and whispered, "The best surprise…I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Well, I plan on enjoying it myself," he chuckled. "But, I enjoy surprising you, Francine. You need a little spoiling…you've relied on yourself for far too long."

He turned and got out of the car, then headed around to help her. As she stood, he took a deep breath. She was wearing a new sapphire blue dress, along with the necklace he'd given her for Christmas. "You look amazing, Francine."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You know, I picked this out just for you."

He grinned, then led her to the beautiful inn in front of them. As they entered, they saw Amanda and Lee in the foyer. Amanda walked over to Francine and said, "So, do you like our surprise?"

"Oh, I love it! Thanks for letting us horn in on your weekend," Francine answered as they watched Ephraim check in.

"Oh, you're not horning in. Lee and I have been here since yesterday. I think you're going to enjoy it here. We're in the Marilyn Suite until Tuesday morning," Amanda explained.

Lee and Ephraim walked over to the ladies and offered their arms. The two couples walked into the dining room and made their way to their table.

SMK SMK

Dinner progressed over various courses, with the couples talking over various subjects and sharing stories. Eventually, their talk returned to the wrap up of the recent Stone case.

"So, did anything else happen yesterday?" Lee asked. He and Amanda had left the final paperwork to Ephraim and Francine so they could go on their retreat.

"Well, as you know, we got Ambassador Clare to turn on Llorado for limited immunity. The State Department made a deal with him that he wouldn't be prosecuted if he gave us everything he knew about Llorado. With all the information he provided, we were able to find Llorado's compound in Colombia and, with the help of the local police force, cleaned it out," Ephraim shared.

"We also found Llorado yesterday and he's in lock up as we speak. Apparently, he's trying to work out a deal to stay in an American prison- he's afraid of being deported to Colombia," Francine added.

"So, how is Eloise?" Amanda inquired. "Is she going to be OK?"

"We spoke with her yesterday, and told her everything about Jonathan. She was pretty upset, but she's young. I'm sure she'll be fine," Ephraim said. "I feel sorry for her, but she needed to know."

"What about Jonathan?" Amanda asked.

"Haven't seen him since Friday morning when we cut him loose," Francine said with a smile. After the tapes were combed over, Lee and Amanda had spent time with Jonathan Friday morning. They'd made it clear that he was never to contact Francine again for professional reasons. He was to cut ties with the State Department and, in exchange, Lee would make a few calls to some people he knew in California who could set him up with some work. Jonathan had agreed and Francine had watched him leave the Q Bureau with relief.

"That's great, Francine. Hopefully, you'll never have to lay eyes on that loser again," Lee said with a smile.

"I agree," Ephraim said, lifting her hand to kiss it.

Francine smiled at him, then looked over at her dearest friends. "I just want to say something to you all." She glanced at Amanda, and continued, "This was a very difficult week for me. I don't know what I would have done without all of your help, support, and guidance."

"You would've done just fine," Amanda smiled.

"Maybe," Francine shrugged, "but it meant more to me than any of you can possibly know to have you on my side. I've spent most of my life taking care of myself by myself and…I'm glad that I don't have to do that…anymore," she sniffed. Ephraim leaned over and kissed her forehead, while Amanda and Lee gave each other a smile. Francine took a deep breath, then said, "I love all of you and I want to propose a toast…to all of us. May 1990 be just the beginning to a glorious future."

"Hear, hear!" Amanda said as they all raised glasses and clinked them.

Not long after, the two couples rose and made their way to the dance floor. Lee caught Amanda up in his arms and drew her into a warm embrace, moving her around the dance floor effortlessly. Ephraim and Francine came together fluidly and began to glide to the music.

"Happy New Year's Eve, Mrs. Stetson," Lee whispered in his wife's ear. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not in the last 30 seconds," Amanda breathed. She kissed his cheek, then pulled back to look into her husband's eyes. "I love you, too, Mr. Stetson…so very much." He gave her a loving smile then pulled her close, kissing her hair.

"Happy New Year's Eve, Ephraim," Francine murmured. "Thank you so much for tonight…and for loving me."

"Well, I do love you, Francine. I'm looking forward to our future," Ephraim replied, kissing her on her forehead.

"Me, too," Francine cooed, "I love you, too." She drew closer into his embrace and nuzzled his neck. 1989 had been a year of great change for her, both good and bad. Now, in the arms of the man she'd finally discovered love with, she knew that 1990 would bring new changes, but she was excited to face the future for the first time in her life.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue ** _Sunday, December 31, 1989 _

At Nedlinger's bar, Jonathan Stone sat alone, nursing a drink. His life was in a shambles…where had he gone wrong? Only a few weeks ago, he'd been living his dream- a beautiful young girl at his side, millions of dollars headed his way, and he'd thrown it all away. For what? Francine had made it crystal clear that she was no longer available to him.

'I suppose I've milked that dry,' he ruminated. 'She could have been more helpful, though. After all I've done for her over the years…' She'd been a pipsqueak when he'd first hooked up with her and he'd shown her what life was all about, and now…this was the thanks he got?

"Damn Francine!" he muttered and motioned for the bartender to bring him another round.

"Having troubles, handsome?" Jonathan looked around and saw a lithe young woman sidle up to him, taking the stool next to him.

"Well, hello there," Jonathan smirked and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "And, who might you be?"

"Oh," she soothed. "I just saw you sitting over here, all by your lonesome, and you seemed to be down. I thought I might be able to cheer you up a little bit." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile.

"You've already brightened up my night just by coming over. Can I buy you a drink?" Jonathan scooted closer and gave her a smile.

"Sure, honey- I'll take a white wine spritzer, if you don't mind." Jonathan nodded to Ned and gave the lady's order. "Now, who is this mean old Francine who's knocked you down?" she cooed.

"Oh, Francine…well, let's just say that she's someone I wouldn't mind sticking it to," Jonathan groused.

"Poor baby, did she hurt you so bad?" the lady cooed as she lazily pulled her fingers through his hair.

"You could say that…her and her friends. I swear, if I knew how to get back at them, I would," he grumbled. "I mean…I helped them break up a huge cartel and the only thanks I get is the door at my back."

"You wouldn't be talking about Francine Desmond, would you?" the lady murmured, as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," Jonathan perked up. "Do you know her?"

"You might say so," Kelly Reed purred. "You might say I don't like her or her friend, Amanda, either."

"Amanda Stetson, right?" Jonathan asked. "Yeah, I don't much like her myself."

"Really?" Kelly moved closer. "Sounds to me like you and I might have a lot of things to talk over…if you're interested." She gave him a seductive smile.

Jonathan looked around the bar, then back at the woman in front of him. She was attractive in a way, though not nearly as beautiful as Francine. However, he saw the gleam in her eye and knew that this was one proposition he wouldn't be turning down. Who knew how useful this Kelly could be?

"Oh, I'm interested," Jonathan agreed, motioning for the bill. Ned brought over the bill and the two drinks he'd just ordered. Both silently drank them, then Kelly stood as Jonathan threw some bills down.

Kelly took his hand and whispered, "I think you might just be what the doctor ordered." She then led him toward the exit. As he followed her, he failed to notice the triumphant smile that appeared on her face. This was her lucky night indeed.


End file.
